Ongoing standardisation of evolved 3GPP networks and system architecture has most recently focussed upon the so called Evolved Packet System (EPS) involving Long Term Evolution (LTE) system architectures.
Such packet data networks are generally arranged to employ a plurality of EPS bearers each of which comprises a radio bearer and a mobility tunnel and which is associated with one of a plurality Quality of Service (QoS) profiles which relate to different respective IP flows, for example, VoIP.
Within such an architecture, the User Equipment (UE) tends to initiate connectivity by requesting an attached procedure of the EPS network and the network then enables registration of the UE through the attached procedure by replying with a so-called Attach Accept response along with the relevant default connectivity for the network.
Such default connectivity is generally provided in an attempt to prevent delays in, and increase simplicity of, the network attachment procedure. Optionally however, dedicated bearer resources can also be set up and which are generally associated with the EPS default bearer context.
The UE then completes the attach procedure by responding with an Attached Complete message and can also complete a dedicated bearer resource set-up procedure by responding with a dedicated EPS Bearer Context Activation Response.